Memory Alpha Diskussion:Layout-Handbuch
Furchtbares Layout ich muss mal was kritisches sagen. viele seiten im ma haben ein grausiges layout. meist in wichtigen artikeln. und damit meine ich eine unharmonische/chaotische anordnung von bildern und texten, die meist enstehen wenn jemand der meinung ist, möglichst viele bilder in den artikel einbauen zu müssen(daran bin ich ja auchniht ganz unschuldig^^). zwar ist ein klassisches, professionelles layout mit html geradezu unmöglich aber die wikkiengine hat das potential zumindest gutes html layout zu machen. Beispiele: *Galaxy-Klasse#Anfänge die annordung der bilder in der tabelle reist die vertikale grundlinie auf. plötzlich ist da ein objekt das sich in der mitte befindet. wenn die bilder zusammen die selbe länge hätten wie der flatter text(also von der linken vertikalen grundlienie zur rechten vertikalen grunlienie) wäre das ok, ist allerdings nicht möglich weil die breite der grundlienien von der auflösung des users abhängt *Galaxy-Klasse#Antriebssysteme normalerweise verarbeitet man ein bild(oder auch die seite eines buches) von links oben nach rechts unten. daher ist es logisch das >bild zum text< auf die rechte seite zu legen(da man ja erst den text sieht und dann das bild). wenn man das bild links vom text platziert hat der leser den eindruck das der text das bild erklärt, quasi der >text zum bild<. außerdem kommt es bei solchen aktionen immer zu problemen mit dem textumfluss. wenn ein text hinter einem bild steht ist das ja an sich ok, aber wenn der text dann länger ist als das bild hoch ist, so umfließt er das bild und verläuft unterhalb des bildes von der vertkalen grundlienie an. das ist eigendlich normal aber wikki bekommt gerade das nicht so gut hin, da es manchmal einen viel zu großen zwischenraum zwischen der unterseite des bildes und dem text darunter gibt. da ensteht ein unangenehmer raum. diesen raum geschikt anzuordnen ist schon für einen professionellen schirftsetzter eine riesen fummelei, kein programm ist dazu in der laage, wikki auchnicht... deshalb sollte man damit vorsichtig sein. außerdem haben wir hier auch zwei unterschiedlich große bilder (die im prinziep das selbe darstellen). bilder die vertikal angeordnet sind sollten sie selbe breite haben und bilder die horizontal angeordnet sind sollten die selbe höhe haben *Galaxy-Klasse(inhaltsverzeichniss) der index ist bei veielen seiten ein problem aber hier ist er gut sichbar. wir haben das innerhaltsverzeichniss auf der linken seite und eine tabelle auf der rechten dazwischen klafft weissraum auf. wenn man soweit scrollt das nurnoch der index zu sehen ist dann sieht man eine wirre annordung von elementen mit text. man liest garnix mehr die meisten probleme lassen sich mit einem ausgewogenerem bild/text verhältniss lösen. also mehr text weniger bilder. dem erscheinungsbild eines lexikons(und dafür ist die wikkiengine ja gedacht) angemessen. ich bin dafür ein regelbuch zu erstellen welches beim erstellen oder bearbeiten eines artikels beachtet werden sollte. irgendwelche vorschläge? --Shisma 23:16, 21. Jan 2006 (UTC) :Du magst an und für sich recht haben, in der Tat enthält die MA einiges an Layoutsünden. Nur meiner Meinung nach ist das einzige was man dagegen tun kann: erfahrene Leute nachbearbeiten lassen. :An ein Regelbuch würde sich kaum jemand halten, es wäre also (fast) nur für diejenigen unter uns, die eh schon wissen, was falsch ist. Andere legen keinen Wert darauf und würden vermutlich eher die Arbeit an der MA einstellen, als sich noch ein Regelwerk durchlesen zu müssen. :Zudem finde ich, dass wir keine Bilder rausnehmen sollten. Gerade bei der Galaxy-Klasse fällt mir die reichhaltige Bebilderung sehr positiv auf: sie lockert den Artikel auf und sorgt dafür, dass dem Auge des Lesers etwas geboten wird. Bunte Bildchen gehen hier vor perfektem Layout, finde ich. :Trotzdem sollte man solche Sachen wie die Antriebssysteme natürlich korrigieren. Das jetzt die vertikale Grundlinie unterbrochen wird finde ich dagegen ziemlich kleinlich, zumal sich sowas auf einer Internetseite kaum besser machen lässt (du hast es ja selbst gesagt, jeder hat eine andere Auflösung). Die vertikale Anordnung der Bilder jedenfalls ist äußerst nützlich und sollte IMHO beibehalten werden. :-- FProg Θ 09:47, 22. Jan 2006 (UTC) ::ach, Ich bin ja auch für viele bilder. finde auch die meisten bilder in dem artikel ganz angebracht. ich hab jetzt auch nur zufällig den galaxy-klasse artikel benutzt weil da einfach alles drin war. und, ich hab versucht die artikel etwas zu verbessern aber dazu hätte ich eben >mehr< text improviersieren müssen, was ja nicht gerade meine stärke ist... und der text ist auch gerade hier schon stark imprviesiert. ich hab nochmal über den index nachgedacht. wer benutzt den eigendlich? wie wärs wenn wir den weglassen? oder selbst eine übersicht gestalten mit ankerlinks(wenns denn geht)? --Shisma :::Zum Index. Ich find ihn schon extremst praktisch, vielleicht könnten wir ja das Layout anpassen. Ich habe mal in mühsamer kleinstarbeit einen Teil des Galaxy-TOC's hierher kopiert und die CSS-Informationen für den Rahmen drumrum mit reingepackt, daran können wir jetzt rumbasteln ;) :::Original: Inhaltsverzeichnis verbergen 1 Geschichte 1.1 Anfänge 1.2 Verdienste dieser Klasse 1.3 Dominionkrieg 1.4 Aktueller Status :::Vorschlag: Inhaltsverzeichnis verbergen 1 Geschichte 1.1 Anfänge 1.2 Verdienste dieser Klasse 1.3 Dominionkrieg 1.4 Aktueller Status :::oder so in der Richtung ;) (der "Bearbeiten"-Link gehört natürlich nicht mit dazu *lol*) :::-- FProg Θ 11:56, 22. Jan 2006 (UTC) gefällt mir soweit. ich finde es gut das die tabelle nach rechts hin, nichtmehr abgegrenzt ist. das erfordert ja lediglich eine veränderung der stylesheets. ist das ohne weiteres möglich? --Shisma 14:32, 22. Jan 2006 (UTC) :Absolut, ja. Das, was du in deinem Userstylesheet einfügen musst, wären für obiges Beispiel die Zeilen: #toc { border: none; border-left: 2px solid #FF9900; border-top : 1px solid #FF9900; background-color: transparent; margin-top : 10px; margin-bottom : 10px; } #toctitle h2 { color : #FFFFFF; } :Ob so etwas für die gesamte MA angebracht ist, wäre zu diskutieren *gg* Ich habe übrigens oben noch eine Kleinigkeit verändert, einen Strich darüber angefügt. Sieht in der Praxis definitiv besser aus. -- FProg Θ 14:53, 22. Jan 2006 (UTC) also, mir persönölich hats mit nur einem balken besser gefallen... aber ewnn du schon zwei machst solltest du die stirche mindestens gleichdick machen... so 1 Pixel ist doch gut--Shisma 15:12, 22. Jan 2006 (UTC) :Die unterschiedliche Linienstärke ist Absicht. Finde es so besser, schafft etwas Dynamik. Alles 1px sähe IMHO langweiliger aus. :Mit oberem Balken wirkt das ganze im Zusammenspiel mit dem Inhalt definitiv besser, insbesondere auf Seiten, die etwas leerer sind als die Galaxy-Klasse *gg* Aber du kannst diesen Balken gerne wegzaubern: einfach in deinem Stylesheet die Zeile border-top : 1px solid #FF9900; :entfernen ;) -- FProg Θ 15:24, 22. Jan 2006 (UTC) :Hm. Nochwas. Bin jetzt die Woche nicht da, also macht was ordentliches draus ;) -- FProg Θ 17:39, 22. Jan 2006 (UTC) Also ich kann die Kritik bei Galaxy-Klasse nur im Bereich "Antriebssysteme" nachvollziehen, da passen und gehören beide Bilder nach Rechts. Sonst finde ich die horizontale Anordnung völlig in Ordnung, sie ist ja auch in der Wikipedia üblich. Angeblich hat sich nach dem Upgrade der Software auch was in Punkto Galerie getan, aber was weiß ich leider nicht. Betrifft wohl nicht die Größe der Bilder und ist damit nutzlos. Das "Problem" durch "schwallen" zu lösen halte ich auch für Unsinn. Das Inhaltsverzeichnis ist Geschmackssache, es kann durchaus nützlich sein. Wen es nur nervt, der kann es ja in den persönlichen Einstellungen deaktivieren ("Verschiedene Einstellungen" -> Häkchen weg). Da Text nebenzuquetschen macht wenig Sinn, da bei TOC und Tabelle rechts kaum noch Platz für diesen ist, wenn die Auflösung in Breite unter 1100 liegt. Ich würde dem TOC auf keinen Fall einen Rahmen geben, da dies m.E. eine Überbetonung wäre. Allgemein halte ich übrigens das Layout der exzellenten Artikel für vorbildlich (so gut es mit unseren Mitteln möglich ist), von daher sehe ich jetzt auch kein so großes Problem. Problematisch ist noch eher, wenn man für "Normaluser" unverständliche Table-Basteleien wie in Miranda-Klasse einbaut, um mit der Bildermenge klar zu kommen (wobei sich das konkret zum Glück jetzt erledigt hat). --Memory 20:51, 22. Jan 2006 (UTC) Nachtrag: das TOC entfernen/deaktivieren und dann den rechtsbündigen Stil bei der Galaxy geht übrigens garnicht, da sind die Bilder dann nämlich sonstwo unterhalb der sidebar... --Memory 20:58, 22. Jan 2006 (UTC) ::Zum TOC zwei Hinweise. Erstens lässt sich das bei einzelnen Artikeln komplett abschalten oder an andere Stelle verschieben. Das wäre natürlich immer eine Einzelfallentscheidung, kann aber vielleicht das ein oder andere Seitenlayout verbessern. Möglich ist das mit den Schlüsselwörtern "__TOC__" (verschiebt das TOC an diese Stelle) oder " " (kein automatisches TOC auf der Seite). Zweitens haben wir auch im MA/en gerade ein anderes Layout implementiert - etwas kleiner, etwas unauffälliger, aber dennoch durch horizontale Linien zwischen den Sektionen denke ich lesbarer. Da könnt ihr ja auch mal einen Blick drauf werfen. -- Cid Highwind 14:00, 27. Jan 2006 (UTC) :::Mit der englischen Version wär ich eher einverstanden. --Memory 22:06, 29. Jan 2006 (UTC) :::: Ich finde die englische Version auch ganz schön. Gruss, Andrea 09:52, 30. Jan 2006 (UTC) Das englische Layout löst zwar in keinster Weise das hier angesprochene Problem, aber ich wär trotzdem (unabhängig davon) dafür, es komplett zu übernehmen *gg* -- FProg Θ 17:41, 30. Jan 2006 (UTC) :Ich stimme zu, in beiden punkten. das problem wäre übrigens gelöst wenn wir den ramen und hintergrundfarbe das indexes komplett weglassen--Shisma 20:16, 19. Feb 2006 (UTC) Apokryphes / Apokryphen Ich mag den Begriff nicht. Der bezieht sich nur auf die Bibel, siehe Apokryphen in der wikipedia. Außerdem heisst es Apokryphe'n' und nicht Apokryphe's'. Mir fällt zwar auch nichts Besseres ein, aber vielleicht jemanden von Euch. (griechisch: verborgene Schriften; nicht-kanonisch, Zusatz-Infos, Neben-Schriften, nicht-kanonische Fakten, ... Alles blöd.) Gruß, Andrea ''talk'' am 16:17, 27. Apr 2006 (UTC) :mein Reden ;-)--KenKeeler -- Postfach 17:14, 27. Apr 2006 (UTC) ::In der Wikipedia wird oft Trivia verwendet. wie wäre es damit? --Kebron 10:07, 28. Apr 2006 (UTC) Gefällt mir! Aus der wikipedia: Trivia (englisch „wissenswerte Kleinigkeiten, Trivialwissen“, lat. Trivium 'Ort, an dem drei Wege zusammenstoßen = viel begangener Weg') oder auch Rätselwissen sind Informationen oder Wissen ohne wissenschaftlichen oder praktischen Nutzen. Klingt passend. Gruß, Andrea ''talk'' am 10:18, 28. Apr 2006 (UTC) :::Aber Trivia trifft nicht das was in der Sektion Apokryphen aufgenommen wird: Nämlich das, was nicht kanonisch ist und zwar im Sinne unserer "Bibel", den Folgen. Vielmehr ist Triviales sogar aus meiner mathematisch Sicht fatal falsch, denn eine kanonische Funktion ist immer eine Funktion in ihrer trivialsten Darstellung. Ich habe mir nochmal die Definiton in der englischen Wikipedia angeschaut, dort heißt es: ::::In Judeo-Christian theology, the word apocrypha refers to specific texts some traditions do not consider as canonical, or Biblical, but in style and age are similar to the Hebrew Tanakh Scriptures, and in some cases are accepted as Biblical by other Christian denominations. ::: Übersetzen wir das mal ins Deutsche und Star-Trek-Fachchinesis: ::::Im Star-Trek-Universum bezeichnet das Wort Apokrypha bestimmte Texte, die von bestimmten Gruppen (den Produzenten) nicht als kanonisch angesehen werden ... und in bestimmten Fällen als Fakt von anderen Gruppen (einigen Fandomkreisen) akzeptiert werden. ::: Wenn Apokryphe''s'' nicht ganz korrekt Deutsch ist, dann ist das meine Schuld, das geb ich ja zu, hab das von Captain Mike damals übernommen -- Kobi 16:16, 28. Apr 2006 (UTC)